


floating

by dabtagon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabtagon/pseuds/dabtagon
Summary: They’re on the ground again, looking up at the clouds, and Hyunggu grabs both their hands from between them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff...again...there's no plot...it's just fluff strung together to form some weird story...i'm sorry

There’s the familiar sound of the door opening, the bell signaling someone’s arrival. Yuto automatically says “welcome!” and looks up at the small old lady, who he, quickly, climbs over the counter to help. She buys frozen shrimp and ice cream, thanks Yuto who gives back his small “you’re welcome” and bowing as she exits before finding his place behind the counter again.

He would get in trouble for that later, something about not being there to personally help every customer, but he never got fired so he didn’t mind. His boss was too much of a softy, it was always the elders, and his unintentional glare always scared off kids trying to run off with stolen goods.

The door rings again, but this time it’s two kids. One short with a way too big smile on his face, and the other way-too-tall with a coat Yuto didn’t know they sold that big. He gives them the usual “welcome!” and the other two are too engulfed in whatever it was they were talking about to pay attention, but the shorter one waved over at him, almost as if he knew him, before going back to (as Yuto overheard) talking about the McFreakin’ Lose It vine.

Yuto shook his head, and got ready to ring up their purchase as they approached, they’re still giggling to each other and the taller one has his hand over his nose, the other practically beaming up at him.

Something about the sight of them makes Yuto’s stomach churn, he doesn’t know what it is, jealousy, maybe.

He bows and they both bow back, one too seriously and the other hits him before pulling him out of the store.

Yuto immediately regrets not, at the very least, getting their names.

\--

Finding a doctor had been hard, someone who spoke the same language as him and who didn’t intimidate him completely on top of his boss forcing him to admit _something_ was wrong led to months of fidgeting over the dial button on his phone to set up an appointment.

But when he finally did, it was worth it. His doctor was a an old man, not exactly the best at Japanese but fluent enough to understand what Yuto couldn’t express in Korean, he was quickly diagnosed and receiving treatment, things were getting better.

He was on the way to the pharmacy to pick up his medication when he saw the two boys again, walking together under an umbrella to avoid the falling snow (Yuto had opted to using one of Hyojong’s way-too-big hoodies instead, it did its job, but they looked warm and the feeling at the pit of his stomach came back). When they walked past him Yuto was acutely aware of their presence, and something aside from the cold made him wish he was huddled under that umbrella with them, but he dismissed it immediately. He got those weird feelings all the time and they passed, so would this.

“Hey,” he heard while actively trying to avoid while thinking of them, “you work at the shop right, the one down the street?”

The small “Wooseok, shut up,” was muffled from behind the tall (taller? the other boy definitely wasn’t as short as he initially decided he was) boy, and Yuto mumbled a quick, “yes, why?”

“I just like being right! You see, we had a bet– he said it wasn’t you and to not bother you, I didn’t, right?” the look on his face was… cute, there was no other way for Yuto to describe it.

“No,” was all he said and the smile he received in return made it impossible to not smile back.

The other boy finally spoke up, “we should introduce ourselves then, huh? I’m Hyunggu, this is Wooseok, and you?”

“I’m Yuto.”

\--

They exchange numbers, of course, and Hyunggu is the first to text him, asks him if they want to make a group chat, sends him six hundred winking emojis until Yuto responds with a simple _yes_.

He doesn’t know how he got dragged into this, he met them twice, but he had decided to let fate decide things (though the overall apathy he felt towards everything not applying to those two might have had something to do with it).

What he expects to end in one day lasts weeks, until eventually the two of them visit his store every day, Wooseok makes fun of Hyunggu saying he doesn’t actually even _like_ spicy ramen every time they visit, and Hyunggu just sticks out his tongue.

Sometimes they stay so long Yuto has to remind him there’s a no loitering sign right above where they usually sit. 

“Are you friends coming today?” his manager, Shinwon, who wasn’t much older than him or really a better employee, asks one day when they’re opening together, “I like them.”

“I… my friends?”

“Yeah, the tall guy and the short one,” he says simply, “they come over all the time, I don’t know why you’re confused.”

“Oh… I didn’t know they were my friends,” Yuto says, Shinwon rolls his eyes and makes his way into the store.

“Well, are you coming? It’s freezing out,” Shinwon says, pulling his coat around him tighter. “I still don’t know why we have to open up so early, who buys frozen shrimp at 6 am?”

\--

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell me, Yuto?” his therapist asks one day, her dark nails tapping against the notepad she settled down just seconds before.

“I… well, it’s silly, really, but my manager got the idea stuck in my head… there’s these two boys– no, it’s silly,” he stops, blushing. She had an intimidating appearance (something about the constant red lipstick and dark nails) but she was nice, and always welcoming to Yuto. She would speak Japanese when he needed, even if it wasn’t her strong suit, and was more like a mother than anything. 

“It’s not, tell me about them, if you’re comfortable,” she said, picking up her pen again. She never really jotted down notes, one time Yuto glimpsed over and just saw doodles, but it gave her a professional feel.

“Well… my manager called them my friends? But I don’t know… I mean, they put me in a group chat and come to the store every day, but… isn’t it a bit… presumptuous? Is that a word?”

“Yes,” she giggles, “it’s a word. Go on.”

“I don’t want to call them my friends and have them laugh at me,” Yuto shrugs, “that’s probably my biggest worry right now. I’m afraid I want them to like me too much.”

“Well, I, for one, think your manager is right for once, and that calling them your friends would be a big step in the right direction. Plus, if they do laugh at you, I can fight them.”

Yuto smiles, Dr. Kim always knows just what to say

\--

Hyunggu sits across him during his break, staring at Yuto until Wooseok points it out, at which point he looks away, blushing. 

“I… I was just lost in thought,” Hyunggu says, playing with his napkin.

“Or in Yuto’s beautiful eyes?” Wooseok responds, and Yuto gives him a look before they’re all laughing again, whatever had just happened forgotten. Yuto doesn’t participate in teasing Hyunggu, but he finds it overwhelmingly endearing whenever Wooseok does.

“Hey,” Yuto says when the laughter dies down, something about it giving him a bit of courage, “are we… you know… friends?”

Hyunggu spits out his drink, looks at Yuto indignantly, and Wooseok just laughs before Hyunggu begins nodding and apologizing for the mess.

“What kind of question is that? Do you think we come almost every day for Shinwon?” Wooseok asks, looking over at the man who was covering the counter during Yuto’s break.

“No, boredom, mostly,” he admits, “sorry… I haven’t made any friends in Korea and...”

“Shinwon’s right there,” Wooseok adds as Yuto trails off.

“Aside from him. And… I needed reassurance, thank you.”

“We–,” Wooseok starts, and Hyunggu cuts him off, “That makes us really happy.”

“I was talking?”

“Who cares? Anyway, Yuto, want to come over to Wooseok’s? When’s your next day off?” Hyunggu continues, pulling out the calendar app on his phone.

“Yuto cares! Right?”

“Don’t answer that, you’re too nice to him.”

\--

Somehow, they plan out a trip to Wooseok’s place (“his parents’ basement,” Hyunggu said, and Wooseok let out a small grumble before Hyunggu started giggling) on a Saturday. Yuto would meet them at the bus stop at his job after they finished class, and Wooseok added he could learn his way there for future visits. 

He tells Shinwon, and immediately regrets it. Shinwon always insists he wear something aside from black hoodies and his work uniform, so of course he’s overdressed, has on too much cologne, and, more than anything, he’s still embarrassed over Shinwon insisting it was a date when he was 100% sure Hyunggu and Wooseok were already dating _each other_ , but that was another story.

When he gets to the bus stop after changing, Hyunggu is sitting on Wooseok’s lap and they’re engaged in conversation. Yuto feels something, not exactly jealousy, but he feels his heart drop, and Wooseok notices him, pointing him out to Hyunggu who waves and pats the seat next to Wooseok where, logically, he should be sitting himself, but Yuto guesses Wooseok’s lap is more comfortable.

“H-Hello,” Yuto says, sitting up straight as if he was just scolded.

Wooseok’s about to say something but Hyunggu puts his hand over his mouth to stop him, “Hello,” is all he says, pulling one of Yuto’s hands into his own, “I was telling Wooseok a story about our professor, want to hear?”

Yuto nods, face warm as Wooseok puts an arm around him as well. He doesn’t quite understand the position he’s in, but he’s comfortable.

Hyunggu tells him the story until the bus gets there, when the bus gets there, the entire bus ride, the walk to Wooseok’s house, and it’s not exactly interesting (a point Wooseok brings up more than once) but Yuto likes him too much to not at least give out a fake giggle whenever he pauses for a reaction.

But it makes the trip to Wooseok’s place seem shorter than it really is, according to Yuto’s watch, and he feels more endeared to Hyunggu afterwards.

He thinks being a bit boring might be his thing, and it’s really cute.

Wooseok’s parents welcome them, he’s introduced quickly before being pulled down to the basement. It’s nice, a little messy, but not as cold and dark as he imagined it’d be.

“I told you to clean up! It’s Yuto’s first time over, you should’ve at least tried,” Hyunggu says, picking up Wooseok’s discarded clothing and throwing it in a hamper.

“Stop nagging, he doesn’t care. Right, Yuto?”

Yuto nods, and Wooseok smiles at him, Hyunggu makes a huffing noise but joins them on the small couch anyway.

They spend the evening playing video games, having Yuto reject all the spicy foods Wooseok offers (“I don’t like it either but… it’s his favorite,” Hyunggu says, smiling), playing various board games that somehow still have all the necessary pieces.

Wooseok suggests a game of truth or dare, but Hyunggu gets up quickly and says it’s too early in their friendship with Yuto for the truths Wooseok’s going to try to dig out, which just leaves Yuto curious, but Wooseok let’s it go quickly.

There’s a twinge of disappointment, but there’s always next time.

Hyunggu ends up falling asleep, head on Wooseok’s lap and entire body wrapped around a Rapunzel body pillow Wooseok says he got him from the fair.

Neither of them like Rapunzel, though.

Yuto insists on going home, Wooseok insists he take the bed, and it’s really tempting.

“I’ll find my way home, I have a phone and google maps,” he says eventually, and Wooseok frowns.

“Fine. But next time it’s a sleepover,” he says, shaking Hyunggu to try to wake him up but he just whines in response. “He’ll be upset he didn’t get to say goodbye, though. He’ll text you.”

Wooseok carries Hyunggu to the bed, and walks Yuto to the bus stop despite the cold. Yuto said not to but Wooseok insisted, that it’d be rude not to, that his mom would’ve gotten angry at him along with Hyunggu.

It’s a quiet walk, mostly, but a nice one. They don’t end up talking about the weather, it turns out they have a lot of shared interests and Yuto’s exactly 8 days older than him.

“Oh! That means Hyunggu’s 4 days younger than you,” Wooseok adds as an afterthought, “we were all born within the span of 8 days… isn’t that cool?”

“Yeah! But it’s also kind of… weird? Don’t you think? I mean, we’re only friends because you wanted spicy ramen one day,” Yuto says, kicking a rock and putting his hands deeper inside his coat as if it’ll offer him more warmth.

“We’re all kind of weird, don’t you think? I mean… nothing about this is normal, really,” Wooseok says, looking up.

“About what?”

“Nothing, but the bus is here.”

\--

“Hyunggu,” Yuto asks as they wash dishes while waiting for Wooseok to come down from the bathroom, “I… I was just… this is weird but, are you and Wooseok dating?”

“Hmm, depends on why you’re asking,” Hyunggu winks and it only makes the nervous feeling at the pit of Yuto’s stomach worsen, he doesn’t know exactly _why_ he’s asking. “But no, we’re just close friends. For now, but that’s besides the point.”

“Stop giving him weird ideas,” Wooseok arrives, and Hyunggu laughs. Yuto’s face is red at the idea of Wooseok hearing their conversation.

“Weird ideas? I would never,” Hyunggu says, he’s smiling to himself and Yuto finds it oddly cute. Wooseok walks up to them puts soapsuds on his nose.

“Shut up. What do you guys want to do today?” 

They end up doing mostly nothing, like usual, and it’s fun. When talking gets difficult for Yuto, one of the other two digs into their limited Japanese. Wooseok brings up the game of truth or dare again, to which Hyunggu huffs but Yuto insists is fine, mostly because he’s curious as to why Hyunggu would be so upset.

But, mostly, he’s comfortable and happy with them. He likes being around them. He likes them, more than he’ll admit to himself, but he does. 

He’s broken out of his reverie by Wooseok clearing his throat and asking him a simple, “truth or dare?”

And that’s how it starts. It’s not exactly as bad as Hyunggu said it’d be, but Wooseok, being as blunt as he is, doesn’t waste time in asking, “do you like us, Yuto?”

Hyunggu throws the Rapunzel pillow at him, and Yuto doesn’t understand. Of course he does, they’re friends, no?

“Um… Yes? Yes, I do,” Yuto says, “you’re my friends.”

“Not like that,” Wooseok earns another pillow thrown at his face, “in a… boyfriends, sort of way.”

“Oh,” Yuto says, and Hyunggu looks panicked, his eyes looking everywhere but at Yuto who was looking for him for some sort of advice on how to deal with his best friend.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer,” Hyunggu says, finally, and Yuto finds some sort of relief. “Wooseok’s just… bad at hiding his crushes.”

“No… it’s okay I just… I thought you… but you just said… wait, why’d he say ‘us’?”

\--

Wooseok has a make-up test and Hyunggu can’t stand being alone, so he drags Yuto along with him to an arcade. Ever since the truth or dare question, Yuto had been cautious around them, not wanting to overstep boundaries or assume anything. Neither of them had an answer to his question– that, or they didn’t want to answer.

So he sits next to Hyunggu who is particularly engaged in a round of Pac-Man and gathers a bit of courage.

“So… what exactly happened there?” he asks, putting in a quarter on the machine in front of him and starting up a game himself.

“Where?” Hyunggu says, smashing a button a little too hard after losing.

“You… you know? The truth or dare game? I mean… you and Wooseok practically–,” he starts, the _Start Game_ title screen flashing before his eyes.

“Finish each other’s sentences? Not really,” Hyunggu says, putting in another coin, “I’m going to be honest with you, since you asked before… we’re not dating, but I want us to be.”

“Oh,” Yuto says, and he can’t quite explain the feeling he gets in response to those words. It wasn’t exactly jealousy, it was closer to a weird mixture of happiness and astonishment, but the jealousy was there too. “I see.”

“And when he said _us_? Well, we’re both… it’s kinda hard to explain,” he sighs, but his face brightens up when he notices he set a new high score, “take that ASS, KHG is the winner now.”

“You’re both what?” Yuto insists, not exactly interested in what a 10 year-old probably thought was genius.

“Well… you know how people normally, like, date… one person?” he starts, biting his lips, “well both of us… we’re poly, polyromantic.”

“Like… Bond, James Bond?” Yuto can’t help but make the joke, and he’s glad he did because he sees Hyunggu smile and his anxiety melt away.

“That’s… the first time someone responds that way and not in a ‘you’ll settle down one day’ way,” he laughs, “thank you. But… as for the rest of it, it’d be better if Wooseok was here.”

Yuto nods, and grabs Hyunggu’s hand, “thank you for telling me… I mean, I kind of understand, somehow.”

\--

“Oh, that makes a lot of sense,” Shinwon says, “so… they like, have a crush on each other _and_ on you. I see now.”

“I never said that?” 

“Why else would he tell you?”

Yuto shuts up, realizing he shouldn’t have told Shinwon in the first place, but Shinwon was the closest thing he had to a best friend, and he wasn’t sure how his therapist would react. Shinwon was the only person he could go to about all of this, really.

Work goes by quickly and before he knows it he’s at the park, eating lunch with Wooseok and Hyunggu, Hyunggu brought food his mom packed and the weather was nice. 

Hyunggu had his head on Wooseok’s lap, Wooseok had his arm around Yuto, they were pointing out shapes in the clouds, and Yuto felt words weren’t necessary anymore.

He also knew he’d need them anyway, that he’d have to find a way to bring it up, but he didn’t exactly want to right now. 

But, of course, Hyunggu does. 

“You know… I like you, I like you both, a lot,” he says, sitting up, “and I think it’s… it’s now or never.”

“Hmm?” Wooseok says, and Yuto sits up too, Wooseok groans at the lack of warmth at his side, but Yuto ignores him for now.

“It’s obvious… I mean, we’ve been friends for years but you know I’ve liked you the entire time. I don’t want Yuto to go through the same thing.”

“Oh,” Wooseok starts, sitting up himself and grumbling, “Well… yeah, you’re right. So do we, like, make out or do we talk about our feelings?”

Hyunggu hits him, “I don’t know either, idiot. Hey, Yuto, do you like me?”

Yuto nods.

“And do you like Wooseok?”

He nods again.

“And you, Wooseok?” he says, turning towards the other boy who’s playing with the grass beneath him.

 

“Yeah, I find myself quite charming,” he says, shrugging.

“Stop being a smart ass.”

Yuto can’t help but laugh, at Wooseok’s joke (even if it wasn’t that funny) and at the entire situation. 

“No, I like you both, too. And I’m guessing you like us. So? Stop scaring Yuto we met him because I wanted spicy ramen,” he says, throwing some grass in Hyunggu’s direction.

“Yuto, you’re the oldest, what do we do now?” Hyunggu says, as if he didn’t bring up the entire mess.

Yuto shrugs, and he says something he never thought he’d say, “let’s be boyfriends, then.”

“You have such a beautiful way with words,” Wooseok laughs, and Hyunggu laughs with him. Yuto follows suit, it’s really not that funny, but the stress of not knowing what exactly they _were_ for the past few months disappearing is enough for them. They’re on the ground again, looking up at the clouds, and Hyunggu grabs both their hands from between them.

“Boyfriends.”

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i hope u liked it i love ot#s bc im poly myself... and i love these three... end.


End file.
